onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Goro Goro no Mi
The Goro Goro no Mi, also known as the Goro Goro Fruit, is a Logia type Devil Fruit that allows user to transform into electricity at will as well as control it. "Goro Goro" is the sound of thunder. In the English version of the game Pirates Carnival, dubbed by 4Kids, and the FUNimation English adaption, it is called the Rumble-Rumble Fruit. It was eaten by Eneru. It was mentioned by Robin as one of the few fruits that was regarded invincible. Strengths and Weaknesses The fruit's major strength, as with other Logia fruits, is that it allows the user to produce as well as become the element they control. In this case, Eneru is able to produce as well as become lightning. With this in mind, Eneru is able to create lightning-based attacks. He is also able to avoid normal attacks by turning into lightning and allowing the attack to pass through him. Turning into lightning can also have the added effect of electrocuting an opponent.One Piece Manga - Vol.28 Chapter 264, Eneru electrocutes Kamikiri through the warrior's spear piercing his head. The user is also able to travel at a lightning fast speed and instantly reach distant places by turning into lightning. While seemingly all powerful, its unique weakness however, is rubber, since it is a natural insulator.One Piece Manga - Vol.30 Chapter 279, Luffy is revealed to be immune to Eneru's attacks. This weakness makes Luffy the natural enemy to the fruit's powers due to his rubbery body. It is unknown if other insulators can reproduce the effect that Luffy has on this power. Other than that, the user is also affected by the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses.One Piece Manga - Vol.29 Chapter 275, Wiper uses the seastone in his skates to weaken Eneru. Usage The powers of the fruit have been used by Eneru mostly to enforce his self proclaimed divine right as god. This has ranged from punishing those who object his rule, to restarting his own heart after being weakened by seastone and receiving an attack from Wiper's Reject Dial. One of the most god-like use of the powers however is how Eneru can use them to convey his surrounding. Because of the powers, Eneru is able to listen to the electrical sound waves that traverse the very air itself. Combined with his mantra ability, it gives him a radar like sense of everything around him that makes it seem like he is omniscient like a real god.One Piece Manga - Vol.30 Chapter 278, Eneru explains his power and how Mantra effects it. Most of Eneru's attacks are named after Thunder Gods from various mythologies and religions.SBS questions: One Piece Manga - Vol.33 Chapter 313, Fan Question: Can you please tell us where all of Eneru's attacks come from originally? The named techniques that are used by Eneru that involve the Devil Fruit are as follows: *'1, 5, 10, 20, 30, 50, 60, 100, Max 200 Million Volt Vari' (1, 5百万, 1, 2, 3, 5, 6千万, 1億, MAX 2億V放電 (ボルトヴァーリー, Boruto Vārī), # Million Volt Bzzt): Eneru releases various levels of his electric energy, eventually becoming a living body of lightning. "Vari" is the Japanese onomatopoeia for the sound the electricity makes, similar to "bzzt" in English and can also be intended to mean "volley." In the Funimation dub, the Japanese part in the attack, Vari, is retained. It's max, 200 Million Volts, is about the same voltage as a real life bolt of lightning. *'Sango' (稲妻, サンゴ): Eneru unleashes a massive charge of electricity from his hand that forms a wide blast used to devastate large areas with no specific target in mind. "Sango" is the Yoruban (West African) god of thunder. In the Funimation English dub, it retains its name. *'El Thor' (神の裁き, エル・トール): Also known as "God's Judgement", mostly used to punish "infidels", Eneru focuses a large cluster of electricity above his target, then uses it to send a huge lightning bolt crashing down from the sky, deep frying said unlucky target. He can also use this attack to launch a massive thunder stream from his hand. This was first seen being used on a Blue Sea Dweller who was fleeing from Eneru's priests. Thor is the Norse god of thunder. In the game, Pirates Carnival, dubbed by 4kids, this is called Volt Bolt. In the Funimation English dub, it retains its name. *'Kari' (電光, カリ): Eneru heats the air around him with his Goro Goro no Mi powers until it explodes in a thunder clap. This is used to avoid and neutralize non-material attacks, like that of a Burn Bazooka. "Kari" is the Malayan god of thunder. *'30,000,000 Volt Hino' (3000万V 雷鳥（ヒノ）): Eneru bangs on the drum on his lower right hand-side with his staff to create a giant hawk shaped blast of lightning from said drum. "Hino" is the Iroquois (Native American) god of thunder. *'Kiten' (雷獣, キテン): Eneru bangs on the drum on his lower left hand-side with his staff to create a giant tiger like beast shaped blast of lightning from said drum. "Kiten" is an Asian god of thunder. The name is also a pun to the electrical beast created as Kiten is similar in pronunciation to Kitten. *'60,000,000 Volt Julungul' (6000万V雷龍（ジャムブウル）): Eneru bangs on his top two drums with his staff to create a giant dragon shaped blast of lightning from them much stronger then Hino or Kiten attacks. "Julungul" is an Aboriginal serpent goddess of weather. It is known as Jamboule in the video games. In the game, Pirates Carnival, dubbed by 4kids, this is called Thunder Dragon. *'Gloam Paddling' (雷冶金, グローム・パドリング, Luminous Forging): Eneru uses his Goro Goro no Mi powers to heat metal and melt nearby metal then reshape it into anything he desires. During his battle with Luffy he used this attack to change his gold staff into a trident and to create the gold ball on Luffy's arm from some of the gold plating on his ship Maxim. This proved useful in his fight against Luffy as it was the only way he could hurt Luffy either by the points of his trident or by the heat generated by running electricity through the gold. *'Thunder Cloud' (サンダー・クラウド): Creates a cloud (similar to the one in Dragon Ball), that he rides to attack his enemies or to just to travel around. *'Deathpiea' (デスピア): A thunder storm is created by the ark, Maxim and Eneru's powers. Using these storm clouds, Eneru can rain lightning down on the land below him. *'Mamaragan' (万雷, ママラガン): The aforementioned thunder storm showers lightning everywhere. The lightning bolts are much larger and more powerful than normal lightning bolts and one is enough to burn down an entire village. "Mamaragan" is the Central Australian Aboriginal god of Thunder. *'Raigō/Ragal' (雷迎, らいごう, Thunder Soul Guide): Also known as the Advent of Thunder, Eneru creates a huge spherical cloud filled with electricity. The ball has enough power to destroy an entire island. It is created by combining the powers of the ark, Maxim, and Eneru's own powers. "Raigō" is the term used for the coming of Amida Buddha to welcome the spirits of the dead, but here the "Rai" stands for thunder. This is his most powerful attack. *'200,000,000 Volts Amaru' (2億V・雷神（アマル）, Bolt of Heaven): Eneru transforms into a gigantic Raijin looking thunder god made of pure electricity and supposedly is when Eneru is at his strongest, but we never see how strong it is as Luffy quickly beats him with his Gomu Gomu no Golden Rifle attack. While in this form Eneru uses two of his transformed trident spears, although he has not made them bigger according to his own increased size and the tridents are about the size of forks compared to his new size.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol.32 Chapter 298 and Episode 192, Eneru transforms himself into Amaru. References External Links *Electricity - Wikipedia article on electricity *Lightning - Wikipedia article on lightning *Thunder God - Wikipedia article on Thunder Gods *Raijin - Wikipedia article on the Japanese thunder god *Shango - Wikipedia article on the Yorùbá thunder god *Thor - Wikipedia article on the Norse thunder god *Mamaragan - Wikipedia article on the Australian Aboriginal thunder god *Omniscience - Wikipedia article on the characteristic Eneru conveys when combining Mantra and his Devil Fruit powers Category:Devil Fruit Category:Logia